Goliath VS Gargos
Description Gargoyles VS Killer Instinct! Gargoyle meets gargoyle! Will the hero triumph over the villain? Or will The Ultimate Servant of Chaos live up to his name? Interlude Wiz: In architecture, a gargoyle is a carved or formed grotesque with a spout designed to convey water from a roof and away from the side of a building, thereby preventing rainwater from running down masonry walls and eroding the mortar between. Boomstick: But today, two gargoyles shall duke it out in the Death Battle ring. Wiz: Goliath, the Manhattan Clan leader... Boomstick: ...And Gargos, the gargoyle with Killer Instincts. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Goliath Wiz: Goliath hatched in 938 and was the head of his clan at Scotland Castle Wyvern in 994. Like the rest of the clan he faced prejudice from the human residents of the castle; the ex friend regarded Goliath as a mighty warrior, but Princess Katharine reminded him that the original Goliath was a "bully and a savage", even though the gargoyle was neither. Boomstick: He and his clan were protected by the humans when the sun was out due to their motionless rocky states, but when the moon was out, you bet the gargoyles kicked ass. Wiz: Every night, the gargoyle clan confronted people that had dared to trespass the castle, thus making them humanity's defenders. Boomstick: But ironically, the gargoyles were considered monsters by the very people that were protected by them. ''' Wiz: Hypocrisy aside, the humans destroyed some of Goliath's clan, and survivors were cursed to remain frozen gargoyles for all eternity. '''Boomstick: But fear not. One thousand years later, all the stones and foundation of the castle were moved from Scotland and placed on top of a skyscraper in New York City by a business man named Xanatos. This broke the curse, and the gargoyle clan finally awakened after so many years. Wiz: Even since their reawakening, Goliath had become a protector once again, this time of the Big Apple. And surprisingly, he adapted to his new surroundings at quite a fast rate. Boomstick: Pity King Kong didn't adapt to New York, otherwise he wouldn't be dead. Wiz: Back on topic, naturally being a sentient gargoyle, Goliath is far superhumanly strong and physically powerful than the average human. 2 feet of steel is nothing for him, and he lifts up cars as casually as you'd throw a baseball. Boomstick: Ice that is several feet thick is no match for his fist, and robots aren't safe from him either. Hell, he's overpowered vikings and other gargoyles, and has even created tremors just by smashing the ground! What man can stand up to this guy?! Wiz: Louis Cyr, maybe? Anyway, his strength is far from the only thing impressive about this gargoyle. We're gonna say that word a lot, aren't we? Boomstick: Probably. But you know what's not probable? Either of us, or any human for that matter, being able to avoid lasers, airplane guns and rockets. Wiz: What also wouldn't be probable for a human to do is endure a shot powerful enough to destroy airplanes, lightning strikes and a hundred foot fall onto concrete. Boomstick: Damn! Wiz: He's even climbed skyscrapers effortlessly. He's also smart as well. Boomstick: Goliath is a highly capable leader and strategist, and can even use the very environment to his advantage if a situation that he's in requires him to do so, which is probably gonna be this battle. Wiz: Likely. Also, he likes William Shakespeare and Fyodor Dostoyevsky. Boomstick: I wonder how Goliath would've gotten along with those guys. He also possesses night vision and big wings on his back with one purpose: Gliding. They can even fold around him to make him look like a more monstrous-looking Batman. Wiz: Goliath is great at it, and he can glide wherever he wants to go. Although he insists that he rather glides on air currents instead of, you know, flying. Which would've been better in my opinion, honestly. Boomstick: There's a solution, Wiz. Wiz: There is? What is it? Boomstick: The Sega Genesis video game, of course! Wiz: We're getting sidetracked here Boomstick, let's continue. Boomstick: Right. Wiz: If his eyes become white as a cloud, this means that you have awoken the true wrath of Goliath. Boomstick: A.K.A a knockoff of both Worldbreaker Hulk and the Berserker Rage. Wiz: His strength, which is already superhuman, is doubled, making him twice as dangerous to go up against, not to mention becoming more savage and feral than he would've been previously. Boomstick: And all ass-kicking gargoyles have to have flaws, like turning to stone at day, leaving him vulnerable to attacks from an enemy, finding it difficult to take off from the ground, and while is hide is great against blunt damage, against piercing or slashing, not so great. Wiz: But when the sun goes down, beware the Goliath. Broadway hands Goliath a jalapeno pepper and he eats it, to which he shortly is overwhelmed by its heat. Goliath: Jalepena! *echoes* Gargos Wiz: A long, long time ago, a mysterious man rose to power literally from out of nowhere. His name was Gargos, and at only 17 years old, he was already making quite a name for himself. Boomstick: With only a few weapons and limited soldiers at his expense, he had already conquered a great deal of the countryside, won a good number of battles, and terrorized quite a few villages. As Gargos's victories increased, he found a large number of soldiers who were ready and willing to join him in his quest for destruction. Wiz: With Gargos's arsenal and manpower supply growing every day, it seemed like Gargos would be well on his way to total power before he even reached twenty years old. Somehow, this was not enough for him. No matter what, he could never escape the fact that he was an ordinary mortal, and some random soldier in any battle could get lucky and slay him. Boomstick: OK Wiz, this is getting boring for me, I wanna see badass gargoyle shit! Wiz: But everyone's gonna get confused, Boomstick. A gun cocks. Wiz: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Watch where you're pointing that thing, Boomstick! I-I'm gonna skip to it now, OK? OK? Boomstick: Good. Wiz: Phew. so blah blah, Gargos defeated the Greek Gods, blah blah, wished immortality and was granted it, blah blah, turned to the gargoyle he is now, blah blah. Happy now, Boomstick? Boomstick: I'm very happy. Wiz: Glad you are. As a tyrannical Shadow Lord, Gargos has gained great powers from absorbing the essence of the Astral beings he has slain. He can create dimensional portals out of thin air, enabling him to bypass the limitations of physical space; travelling vast distances in an instant, summoning his minions to his location, and allowing him to reach for his victim out of nowhere. This ability to drain the power of his prey typically manifests itself as "soul-stealing", causing Gargos to gain Shadow Meter. Boomstick: In spite of how big they are, Gargos' wings enable him to fly both great distances in order to close the gap between him and his opponent or to put distance between them. His Instinct Mode allows him to transform his entire body into pure stone, making him impervious to the impact of his opponents' attacks (i.e.: no stagger or knockdowns on light or medium attacks) but at the cost of greatly reducing his movement. He can then "erupt" his Stoneskin into countless shards which inflict harm to his enemy. Wiz: In Shadow Lords mode, Gargos boasts many unique Astral powers such as rapid healing, ressurection, immense damage, ability to inflict full damage on blocking opponents, etc. These powers can only be prevented by defeating the four Omens that herald Gargos' arrival on the Earth. In the original universe, Gargos had a more limited, but still powerful, moveset that included claw-based attacks and spewing fireballs at his opponents, even from the air. Boomstick: Gargos is a gargoyle that puts Cinder's stats to shame and had the likes of Fulgore, Kan-Ra, ARIA, Tusk, Black Orchid and Chief Thunder underneath his foot. He even strikes fear into Omen, who had been created by Gargos and is the game's fastest character! Wiz: However, he is an arrogant individual, was defeated by Jago and came close to losing to Kim Wu. He is also left vulnerable to attack from the enemy when using Stoneskin. Boomstick: But remember when we said that Goliath is still a formidable adversary for evil despite his flaws? Well, the same applies to Gargos, and you'd better have that in your head if you ever come across him. And please forgive me for my boredom and confusing you guys. Wiz: That's fine. But just this one time and no other battles. Got it? Boomstick: Promise, Wiz. Now let's wrap this up. Gargos: For centuries I have schemed, setting events in motion that would lead to this day. I have taken the memories of the one that guarded the gates, corrupted their worthless heroes, and manipulated those hungry for power. It is time. Begin the invasion! DEATH BATTLE! Wolverine-Man A random clearing The white moon shone in the pitch-black night sky. Crows could be heard squawking throughout, creating a unnerving mood, especially in a scenario like this. But it didn't unnerve the being that was currently walking through this place: A tall, lavender gargoyle with dark hair. He was named Goliath, and for good reason. His figure alone indicated he was not one to be messed with. And he most definitely wasn't anything to scoff at. But he would soon meet someone else who also had these traits, but was significantly different when it came to the other categories. He was startled when he heard something land behind him. He turned around and he was surprised by what he saw. It was a gargoyle he had never seen in his whole life. Like, ever. He had the same impressive, tall and strong build, but there was differences about him. For starters, his skin was reddish-purple and he had a tan chest and horn-like protrusions on his arms. He had huge ram horns that would remind one of Baphomet and his eyes were blank green. He had bared fangs, lacked a nose similar to Lord Voldemort and tusks jutted out of the sides of his mouth His wings appeared torn and tattered, and emanated a green aura from the ends. This demon that Goliath had just encountered was the legendary and horrifying Gargos, who then spoke up to the Manhattan Clan leader. "Your god commands that you kneel before him at once!" Goliath clenches his fists, ready for a fight. "No gods have made me bow down. You will not be any different." He said while in a combat stance. Gargos shook his head in reply. "Stubborn fool. Those who have opposed me have met a grisly end, and you are about to be the most recent." He said as he got into a fighting stance as well, preparing to take on the protector of the Big Apple. FIGHT! Goliath and Gargos immediately began punching each other, each attempting to overpower the other. Gargos threw Goliath into the air and sent him flying with a powerful kick. Goliath got up and charged, but received a punch to the face. Gargos slammed his fists on top of Goliaths' cranium before punching him in the chest. Goliath retaliated by punching Gargos in the gut and kicking him square in the face. Both gargoyles began to circle each other until Gargos leaped in the air toward his opponent. Goliath leaped backward, effectively dodging Gargos' attack, and then tackled him. Gargos threw Goliath off and got up, then grabbed his tail and threw him away. Goliath recovered, but Gargos grabbed his throat, turned around and punched him in the chest hard enough to send him staggering back. Snarling, Goliath sprinted at Gargos and socked him in the lower jaw. He then raked his claws across Gargos' chest, then bit his neck. Gargos kneed Goliath in the stomach and punched him in the nose. He then began clawing Goliath relentlessly until he was knocked backward by his foe. He charged again, prompting Goliath to swing his fist, but Gargos ducked and headbutted his adversary. In response, Goliath starting punching Gargos until his left fist was grabbed. Knowing well that Gargos would do the same thing to his free hand, Goliath spun Gargos around, reversing their positions in the span of a second. Before Gargos could so much as blink in surprise, Goliath was immediately on the offensive. Gargos staggered backward as Goliath began punching him multiple times. He soon had enough of it all and pushed Goliath away from him. They glared into each other's souls until they started grappling. Goliath managed to push Gargos backwards until he was kneed in the abdomen, forcing him to release Gargos. Gargos followed up with more punches until Goliath blocked. He tried to punch Gargos in the chest, but that was blocked. He suddenly placed his hands on Gargos' shoulders and pushed him until he was on his back with Goliath pinning him. He proceeded to punch Gargos about four times until his enemy sliced his chest with his claws, earning a groan of pain. Gargos then punched Goliath hard enough to sent him flying off of him. Once he was on his feet again, Gargos glared right at Goliath in burning anger. This was reaching nonsensical levels. This fucker should've fallen to him moments prior, but instead, he was still holding his own, even handing Gargos' ass to him on occasions. Gargos would tolerate this not a minute longer. This guy was going to die right NOW. Letting out a roar to signify how pissed off he was at the moment, Gargos sprinted quite possibly his fastest to date and began punching Goliath at speeds so insane that he wasn't even able to block a single one of them. They came at such fast speeds, in fact, when Gargos finally stopped, about FORTY strikes had been inflicted. You bet Goliath was feeling pain right now. But Gargos was far from finished. Far, FAR from it. Gargos punched Goliath with both fists, causing an explosion of darkness. Gargos then headbutted Goliath in the chest before punching him about seven more times. He kicked Goliath in the throat, smacked him with his wing, kicked him in the face, etc. Goliath got down on one knee, breathing heavily and severely weak. Gargos chuckled sadistically. "Now this is more like it." He grinned cruelly. "You are finally about to succumb to my unrelenting wrath. And the sad part is, I gave you a chance to run away, to escape, to flee the blade of Death's scythe. But no. Instead, you pathetically try to cheat Death by fighting me. Now that you are defeated and have learned your lesson, allow me to show you the consequences of underestimating me, the Supreme Warlord, the Ultimate Servant of Chaos." Goliath shut his eyes tightly, bracing for the painful death that he was about to suffer. Gargos grabbed Goliath's entire head and started squeezing it tighter and tighter like a boa constricting it's unfortunate prey, until the satisfying (and gruesome) results had happened. When Gargos stepped backward, Goliath's body fell to the ground... with his head crushed into pebbles. Gargos smirked at the dead gargoyle. "Pitiful creature." He sneered before he starting walking away to God knows where, and presumably to do ''God knows what. '''K.O.!' Results Boomstick: No fair, I can't even crush a watermelon like that! Wiz: While Goliath's abilities initially allowed him to go toe-to-toe with the Tiger Spirit and match him blow-for-blow, it sadly still wasn't enough for him to prevail. Boomstick: Goliath was no joke when it came to physical stats, but Gargos take it up to eleven. Being struck by lightning only pisses Goliath off, but that would straight up tickle Gargos since star-busting hits from Eyedol don't kill him while Goliath would be soot from strikes that powerful. Wiz: Goliath's intelligence is high, but Gargos' own intelligence trumps his due to pnned his invasion on Earth for thousands of years and he should be above ARIA in every category. Boomstick: Definitely not. Goliath is a seasoned veteran with years of combat experience, but Gargos horribly outclasses him by thousands of years. Speed? Gargos straight up flew across a solar system and blitzed ARIA, who can think trillions of times faster than even the world's fastest supercomputers and definitely Goliath. Wiz: Goliath's attack potency is nothing to scoff at, but Gargos is one to straight up run away from, since he can bust large towns, even PLANETS and possibly STARS! ''' '''Boomstick: HOLY GODDAMN HELL! This was a mismatch from the start! Wiz: Combine all of THAT with Gargos' large moveset and Earth-shaking portal hax, it was definitely a mismatch big time. Boomstick: Goliath was knocked out stone-cold. Wiz: The winner is Gargos. Who do you think will win? Goliath Gargos Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Wolverine-Man Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017